A user organization may employ a commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) software package to support operations and management. The software package may be part of an enterprise system (ES) where the ES includes technology and business expertise for a particular enterprise. A service-oriented architecture (SOA) ES may require modeling cross organizational business processes and documents. An ES may provide flexible modeling of numerous process and document variants. In an SOA ES exchanged documents or messages may provide binding agreements between organizations and be closely tied to underlying cross organizational processes. Flexible modeling of SOA ES may produce unmanageable variant combinations.